An Average Girl
by McGonagall25
Summary: Allie Lupin is Remus Lupin's daughter. Follow her through the rest of her summer and her fifth year at Hogwarts. As she finds love, heartache and so much more. She just your Average teenage girl trying to live her life and get by. Neville Longbottom just wants to live up to the family name. Will sparks fire or they just meant to be friends? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Average Girl**_

Allie Lupin was an average girl to most. She was plain and no one noticed her. She never stood out and always blended in. Allie didn't have many friends and ones she did have used her. She was smart and was funny but sometimes that temper got the best of her. Now Allie wasn't ugly but she wasn't pretty even. If people looked at Allie they would look away. They didn't like the way that she looked. Allie just wanted to be normal and have a normal life but when your father is a werewolf it is hard.

Did I mentor that her father is Remus Lupin and he's a werewolf. Remus only wanted the best for his daughter. He struggle to care for her for 14 years. Now Allie and he are staying with Sirius. Remus is happy and so is Allie. No one knew who she was. Harry never noticed her even though she was in Gryffindor. Hermione shared a room with her and never caught on to who she was. Allie didn't get along with her dorm mates very well.

Like Neville no one paid her any attention. She was just there. Neville is trying to live up to his family name while Allie is just trying to make it through another year. Will sparks fly? Will they make it through the year? Can Allie come into her own? She just wants to be different and change her life around.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Average Girl**_

_**Ch.1 Meeting Her**_

Harry had been at Headquarters for a while now. He was loving spending time with his God-father plus count the fact that Neville Longbottom a dorm mate was there as well it was going great. But something was off. Remus was worried a lot lately and he couldn't sit still that was unlike Lupin. It was like he was waiting for someone. Harry watched him over the next few days. He didn't seem to get better than the next day Harry was down in the kitchen with Molly when she came in.

He wondered who she was and what she thought she was doing. She had walked in and sat down. Allie had started to eat then she said "have you seen dad?" seeing the look on their faces at the fact that she talked with her mouth full it sounded like she said "you see". That all they caught. So Allie swallowed and said "Sorry about that. I'm Allie and I'm looking for my dad Remus Lupin." Harry just looked at her while Molly went to get Remus.

Molly had heard that someone teenage girl would be staying with them and that she was with Remus. No one told her that she was his daughter but it didn't matter. By the looks of it she hadn't eaten in weeks. Molly saw Sirius and asked "have you seen Remus. Someone named Allie is looking for him?" Sirius just choked. Did he hear right Allie Lupin was here? He had missed her and wondered how Remus was getting on with her.

Sirius wasn't her God-father but James was along with Frank. "Allie Lupin is here?" asked Sirius. "Well someone named Allie is here and she's looking for Remus" Molly repeated parts of what she said plus added some. Sirius jumped up and down then said "that's his daughter. Remus isn't here but I will let him know when he gets here. She was staying with Miss. Figgs. During the last full moon" said Sirius. Molly thanked him then went back down stairs to where Allie was.

Allie and Harry were just sitting there. When Molly walked in Allie looked up with a smile on her face but when she saw it was just the same one that left she put her head down. Seeing this Molly said "Allie your father isn't here yet but Sirius will let him know once he gets in that you're here. Harry why don't you take her upstairs with you to meet the rest" said Molly.

Harry got up and Allie followed. She didn't know what good it would do. Allie didn't feel like talking and all she wanted was her father. She was very worried for him like he worried about her. They went up the stairs and too Harry's and Ron's room. When they walked in everyone looked up. The way that Allie was dressed was worse than all the Weasley put together. She had on a holey shirt with ripped jeans that needed to be washed not to mentor her hair was a mess. Her shoes were kind of small for her feet.

Seeing as her father hadn't worked in a while she hadn't had a chance to get new shoes. Everyone wondered why he kept her when Remus knew that it would be hard to care for her. The first few years he had help then he was on his own. Remus loved her too much to give her up. Allie just stared at them then looked down at her shoes. Hermione was the first to speak up "Hello I am Hermione Granger this is Ron, his sister Ginny, and their twins' brothers Fred and George. This is Neville Longbottom" who she pointed too.

Allie looked up as Hermione spoke and called out each one in the room. She knew who they all were being in the same year and house mates Hermione was even her roommate but they didn't talk much. "Allie Lupin" she said. Soon after that most of them went back to what they were doing but Neville walked over to her. He felt that the other were being rude so he decided to talk to her.

"Hello I'm Neville and I just wanted to say hi. Don't worry about the others they have things on their mind" said Neville. Allie wanted to scream at him but she didn't instead she said "It's ok I am fine. You don't have to talk to me. I know I'm weird" said Allie. Neville wondered what brought this on. He just want to say hi but he wasn't going to give up.

When Remus got back to Sirius all he could think about was Allie. He wanted to see his daughter to make sure that she was alright. Now Allie wasn't a werewolf but during a full moon she could be hard to live with. Remus went inside and saw Sirius waiting for him. Sirius didn't need to say a thing. Remus ran up the stairs and into Harry's and Ron's room. He knew that she would be in there if Mrs. Weasley saw her. Remus was right. She was talking to Neville.

"It's cool I would like to talk to you. You see everyone else is talking to someone and I would like to get to know you. I have seen you around but haven't been able to say anything to you" said Neville. He had seen Remus. Neville also saw that Remus was coming over. "Thanks. I have seen you around too. Yea it seems like that shay close to each other. It's like if they don't talk to each other for five minutes they are going to be ruined" said Allie. She said that last part a little louder then she would have normally.

Remus came up behind her and hugged her. She looked around and saw her father. Allie just smile really big and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry and the rest looked up. They didn't know that Remus had a daughter. Hermione thought how I could not know this. She knew she share a room with the girl but it never crossed her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Average Girl**_

_**Ch.2 Right Then**_

You could say that Remus was glad to be back home. He loved his daughter very much and hated to be away from her. Remus loved that he got home sooner and didn't have to do much for the Order. Allie was right there in front of him and he loved the kiss on the cheek. Then she started to talk. "Dad I have missed you. Please don't leave again" said Allie. She was worried that he wouldn't come back. Not because he would up and leave but because he had been killed.

Remus made a promise to himself that he would leave unless he had too. He hated being away from his daughter very much. He replied back with "Me too, me too. Don't worry I won't go anywhere for a while." Tonks had come up to get Remus. There was a morning meeting that they had to attend. She knew that he wouldn't want too. Tonks didn't know Allie but she had heard Sirius talk about her. "Remus there's a meeting going on right now. Albus would like you down there" said Tonks.

Remus looked at his daughter and smile a big smile before he let go of her. He left the room and Allie felt all alone again. Before she realized that Neville was still standing there. Hermione had come over to talk to her. Before Hermione could say anything Allie went off. "**Now you want to talk to me. Now that you know who my father is. Before you couldn't give me the time of day Miss. Granger. We have spent the last four years sharing a room and now you want to get to know me. Well guess what? I don't care****." **With that she left the room.

Allie ran down the stairs into her father's arms all she wanted was to be normal and have friends but that wasn't going to happen. Albus was mad. Allie just had ran in there he had to say something. "Miss. Lupin I know that you want your father but there is a meeting going on and you're not allowed in here. So could you please leave?" asked Albus. Allie ran out of the room. It seemed like no one wanted her.

She thought about running away but she knew that her father would miss her and where would she go. So Allie went to her room and stayed there. She didn't come out for no one. Downstairs in the meeting Minerva was saying something to Albus and everyone was listening When Minerva talked to Albus as most people put it they all listen to it. "Albus can't you see the girl was upset over something. She was crying and Allie needed her father. Now what you did was wrong. It probably would have took only a minute to fix whatever it was" Minerva said.

Albus couldn't believe Minerva would do that is front of everyone. He didn't need everyone second guessing him now. "Minerva I understand but we are having a meeting right now" said Albus. Remus had got up and left the room to go after her but before he could Sirius told him "Remus I will go and talk to her." Sirius got up and left the room to go and find her while Remus came in and sat back down. He knew that Remus would worry about Allie but Sirius also knew that she needed time to herself.

All he had to do was go looking for her then tell Remus that he couldn't find her but not to worry about a thing. She would be ok in a few. Sirius first went to her room he felt it would be the last place to look but she was there. "Allie listen there is a meeting going on and you can't just go running in there. All you had to do was wait" said Sirius. Allie just hugged him and started to cry. "No one likes me. They wouldn't say a word to me and when they did it was mean" said Allie through her tears. Sirius hugged her back then let go of her. "I have to get down there but don't worry. I will have a talk with them" said Sirius.

He left the room and Allie laid down. She was going to sleep and nothing could stop her. Harry felt bad about what happened but he didn't know where she had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

All belongs to JK Rowling.

Harry told the others that he was going to find Allie. He just wanted to let her know that everything would be ok. Harry felt bad for her. He knew what it was like to get stares where ever you went and he also knew what it was like to have everyone turn on you. Searching all over he came to a door that was shut. Something inside him told him that she was in there but something was stopping him from going in and he didn't know what.

"Harry you can go in" said Remus. Harry hadn't heard him come up behind him. "Remus I just wanted to talk to her but the door is shut" said Harry. "Harry often her door is shut. It's just the way that she likes it. It looks like she forgot to put up the sign" said Remus. Allie often put up a sign when she didn't want anything to bug her. "Remus how come we didn't know about her two years ago?" asked Harry. Remus smiled at that. "Harry I was a Professor then and most people didn't know about her then and they still don't" said Remus.

Harry found it sad that Remus had a daughter that no one knew about. Why wouldn't he tell people? Sirius had walked up and said "the reason no one knows about her is because if they found out then they would take her away from Remus. So it is best to keep it quiet" said Sirius. Harry could see why he wouldn't say anything now. Remus opened the door and walked in. "Allie I know that you're not asleep. You may be able to fool anyone else with that trick but not me" said Remus.

Allie sat up. She couldn't believe that her father would catch on. Allie knew that he would but she could always hope that he wouldn't. "Dad what do you want?" asked Allie. Harry smiled at that and he noticed Neville and Hermione standing next to him. "Well dinner is almost ready and I know that you will be hungry plus Harry wanted to talk to you" said Remus. "Ok tell him that we can talk later. I think I will eat in my room" said Allie. Hoping that she could. "Dinner is in five. I want you down there and you will talk to Harry" said Remus.

"Fine dad" said Allie. Remus and Sirius left the room. Sirius smiled at Allie as he left. She hated that. He was creepy to her but she would have to get used to it. "Listen Allie we would like to get to know you. I know I would but you have to let us" said Harry. Allie got mad real quick. "Yea I know I don't let people in and I am hard to live with tell me something that I don't know. My dorm mates won't talk to me. They do things without me. I know I could ask to join them but why I know what they will say" said Allie.

She wanted to talk away but it at the same time she was waiting for Hermione to say something. Allie knew that she would and she was ready. "Allie I am sorry" Hermione started but Allie cut her off "save it Hermione. I don't want to hear what you got to say. You were going to say that you should have gotten to know me or tried to well guess what I don't need anyone. It been me and my dad for the longest time and that's all I need" she said and with that she stormed off.

Everyone downstairs had heard it. They waited for the next blow up. Molly felt bad for the girl and looked at Remus. She had to say something now or else she would go out of her mind. "Remus you should have given her up. She could have had a real family and clothes plus other things that she needed. I know that you love her but did you really do the right thing by keeping her?" asked Molly. Didn't Molly get that Remus wondered all the time about that? At times he felt that he didn't do the right thing by keeping her but Frank's words kept coming back to him.

"_All Allie's got now Remus is you. You can't let her down. She needs you like you need her__" said Frank. _He lived by those words. Remus knew Allie would have a better life if she had a proper family but where would they be now. She was the thing that kept Remus going. "Molly I understand where you are coming from but I love Allie and need her. Frank once told me that all we had was each other and he was right" said Remus.

Molly knew about Frank Longbottom. He was wise and she knew that he would give good advice but she felt that he was wrong here. "Remus he probably said that when he was still there able to help you" said Molly. Sirius then stood up. He couldn't believe this. Molly was not going to say anymore. Sirius was going to speak his mind. "Frank said that when we were all around. Alice, Lily, James, Peter, and I were there when he said it and he meant it. It's true we were there to help Remus but I know he meant that Remus should keep her no matter what" said Sirius.

Allie and the rest had walked in on that. Harry was shocked but Allie wasn't. She knew that Sirius would snap at some point being locked up in this house. She would and she had only been here less than a few hours and she was ready to leave. Molly hadn't seen them come in if she had she wouldn't have said this "Well Allie isn't dressed well and her shoes are too small for her. Do you think that you did the right thing Remus? You can't care for her. Yes you can give her love but that is all." Allie ran out of the room and out the door. It slammed behind here.

Molly didn't say a word just sat down. She felt she was right so what did it matter if someone got hurt. "Molly at times it was hard to raise our children but we did it on not a lot of money but we gave them love and that was enough" said Arthur he felt good after saying that. Molly looked at Remus and said "I am sorry. I should know better."

Remus didn't smile at her but just nodded. "Now I have to go after her. Who knows where she will be" said Remus. Kingsley was standing there. "Remus I will go after her. We don't know what state she will be in and with what Molly has said she could very well not talk to you" said Kingsley. Remus knew that Kingsley was right. So he let him go and he sat down. For the first time he felt like a bad father.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingsley didn't know where Allie could have gone but he saw a park up the way. He took a chance and went to the park if she wasn't there he would look for her elsewhere. True she was too old for the park but she may have went there to think. When he got there he saw Allie sitting on the swings. He went over to her. She was crying. It hurt to hear what Mrs. Weasley had to say. "Allie it is gonna be ok. Mrs. Weasley was just speaking her mind. You know your father loves you" said Kingsley.

Sure Allie knew that but it still hurt. Maybe she would have been better off somewhere else but she couldn't imagine being without her father. "Come home Allie. Your father wants you and it is kind of cold out here. I know you don't like it there but it will be ok" said Kingsley. He held his hand out and she took it. They walked back in silence. When they got there Remus ran up too her. "Don't do that again. I don't know what I would if I didn't have you" said Remus.

She smiled a big smile and said "sorry dad. You know how I am. It won't happen again" said Allie. Molly just looked on. She felt that Allie would be better off with someone that could take care of her but seeing them hug. She realized that maybe she was wrong. They needed each other. "I am sorry Allie. I shouldn't have said those things but I needed to get them off my chest" said Molly. Allie looked at her then walked away. She wasn't going to talk to her for the rest of the time that she was here.

Mrs. Weasley needed learn a few things in Allie's eyes. "It's not you Molly. Allie just needed time to cool off. By the time that she leaves her will talk to you just give her time" said Remus. Molly nodded there was more that she wanted to say to Remus about Allie. She felt that he needed to be a better parent but she would hold it in. For right now but if she felt the need later she would talk to him about it. They went in to eat. Through dinner there was silence. Even Tonks wasn't talking which was weird but no thought anything of it.

Tonks was looking at Remus in a new light. There wasn't much that she knew about him. She liked him and she hoped to get to know him better. Maybe Allie would be the key but she wasn't going to use her. "Allie I have some old clothes that you could wear. I may have some shoes too if you would like" said Tonks. Allie really didn't know who she was. "Thanks but I hardly know you" said Allie.

Tonks knew that but she felt close to the girl somehow. "I know. I'm Nymphadora Tonks but you can call me Tonks. Don't worry I'll bring clothes over and you can see if you like them. If they fit you like them you can have them. I bring some shoes over too" said Tonks. All Allie could say was "thanks." No one had ever did anything for her. It was nice. Tonks smiled at that. "You see I'm like a big sister to Ginny since all she has is brothers. So if you ever need to talk then just let me know I'll listen" said Tonks.

Remus noticed them talking. He was glad that Allie was opening up to someone. Remus felt that it would be good for Allie to have someone like Tonks around. No he didn't like or that's what he kept telling himself but Allie could use a friend right now. Tonks seemed like a good person so what could it hurt. If they hung out and talked. It may just be what she needed. "Remus you checking out Tonks?" asked Sirius. He was joking of course but he liked to pick on Remus.

Remus smiled at Sirius. If he only knew. Molly caught it too. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of Remus and Tonks. "No Sirius I am just watching Allie and Tonks talk" said Remus. When dinner was over and everyone left. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Molly needed to talk to Allie before she went to bed. "Allie could I talk to you?" asked Molly.

All Allie wanted to do was go to bed but what could it hurt. At some point they would have to talk and since she would be leaving for school soon. It was best to get it over with. "Sure I guess" she said with no happiness in her voice. Molly noticed it and said "Remus we'll be fine. Why don't you go on up." Remus was hesitate to go up but Allie nodded her head. That's all he needed. He knew that she would be fine.

Once Remus was upstairs Molly started to speak "Allie I know you love your father very much but haven't you always wanted a normal family?" "Mrs. Weasley what is normal. There isn't a thing that is normal anymore. My mother is dead so it's just my father and me. That's normal for us. Yes I wish I didn't have to wear holey clothes but hey if it means that I am loved then I will deal with it" said Allie in a calm voice. She wanted to run but she didn't. This needed to be done.

Molly smiled. She liked that Allie was stating what was on her mind. "You're right Allie. For your father and you it is normal. I think you would be better off with a family that can give you everything that you need" said Molly. Allie sat down in the chair this was going to be a long night. "Molly in two years I will be done with school and then I will be able to work. I don't think it would help me much to move in with a new family now" said Allie. Molly could see that Allie wasn't going to see her point. Allie needed to know that she would be better off with some ne that could take care of her.

"Allie I only want what is best for you" said Molly. "Then don't but in. You may think you know what is best but you don't. We can take care of ourselves and we have for the last fourteen years" with that Allie got up and went up the stairs and slammed her door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks to everyone that favorite followed. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. Sorry for the delay. It has been sitting on my computer for a few weeks now ready to be put up but I haven't done it yet.

You could say that breakfast was tense that morning. Molly didn't really say anything to anyone. She got a hard slap in the face last night. Everyone would be leaving today to go back to Hogwarts. They were all glad. Remus pulled Harry off to the side. "Harry I would love it if Allie could sit on the train with you. Normally she would sit by herself but I think that it would do her some good to sit with someone" said Remus. Harry nodded.

"Don't worry Remus she can sit with us. Ron won't care and Hermione well I bet she will like it" said Harry. Remus smiled at least Allie wouldn't have to sit alone now. "Dad you need to eat. We have to leave soon. I got everything that I need" said Allie. Remus looked at her. He wanted to cry. She was going back to Hogwarts but she would be ok and safe there. "Right I am going to eat" said Remus.

Sirius had something for Allie. It would help her keep in touch with her father over the school year. Sure she could use a school owl but it wouldn't be the same. "Allie I got you a going away present. I thought you could use it" said Sirius. She took it and figured out what it was. "An Owl thanks but why?" she asked. "Well it will be easy for you to keep in touch with your father plus I think that you need something nice. You can name her" said Sirius.

Allie ran and gave him a big hug. She wasn't that scared of him anymore. It's not because of the owl but the fact that he thought of her in a way that no one had ever done. Allie wasn't worried about going back to Hogwarts anymore. Things would be fine. "Thanks I will call you Onion. It has a nice ring to it. So how did you get it? You'll not aloud out of the house" said Allie. "Tonks went and got it for me. I told her that I wanted to get you an owl and she said that she would pick it up" said Sirius. "I got it a while back. Plus I brought some clothes over for you. They should fit. I asked your dad what size you wear and my mother took them in for me. Plus here is some shoes" said Tonks.

Allie smiled and said "thanks". She finished her food and went upstairs to change. Allie put the clothes and shoes on. They fit alright. She liked the clothes. No she normally wouldn't wear clothes like this but they would do. Hermione had followed her. She wanted to clear things up before they went back to school. "Allie we share a room at Hogwarts so it is best to get this out of the way" said Hermione.

Allie knew that she was right. "Look Hermione. It's just been my dad and me. I never needed anyone else but it would be nice to have friends. So if that's what you're asking then yes we can be friends if not then you can leave" said Allie. She just needed friends not someone pretending to be. Hermione got what she was saying. "Great. I would love to get to know you better. I bet we will become best friends" said Hermione.

Ok truth be told Hermione was stretching that last one about being best friends but it couldn't hurt because you never knew what would happen. Life was like that. "Yea we maybe become good friends. Listen we should get down there before they come up after us" said Allie. Allie led the way out of the room and Hermione followed. Maybe things wouldn't be so rotten this year after all. Hermione would have someone other than Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione loved them dearly but she needed someone that she could just talk to that would listen. Sure Harry was good at that but would he give her advice. She doubted that because he would be thinking about what she would say back to him so it was good to have someone like Allie around. They got down the stairs. Remus was waiting at the bottom of the steps. "I was about to come get you girls" said Remus.

Ginny was watching the two of them. Sure she liked Allie but what would change between Hermione and her if Allie was a part of their group? Ginny figured that she would worry about that when the time came if she needed too. "Let's go" said Molly. They left. Allie went with her father along with Fred, George, and Ron. It was quite on the way there. Fred and George tried to joke but no one was up for it.

When they got to king cross they got on the platform. Everyone was saying good bye. Remus pulled his daughter off to the side. "Have a good term. Be safe and stay out of trouble. Write when you want. If anything comes up. Don't hesitate to write straight home. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" said Remus. Allie had to set somethings straight. "Dad everything is going to be fine. I won't get into trouble. I hate causing trouble and anyways I love to study. I will write often so you don't have to worry about that" said Allie.

He smiled and gave her a big hug. Remus sure was going to miss her but he knew that it would be ok. They both needed this. She got on the train after the hug. It would be ok. Now she had people that she could hang with when she wanted too. "Let's go find a seat" said Harry. Ron and Hermione had to go where the Prefects would meet. "Great idea" said Ginny. They walked but couldn't find one.

Everywhere was full. They came a pond the last one. Luna Lovegood was sitting in it. Only Ginny knew who she was. "Luna can we sit here?" asked Ginny. Luna looked them all over then nodded. They had sat down. "This is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry Potter, Allie Lupin, and" said Ginny as Neville said "I'm no body." Ginny smiled and said "Neville Longbottom."

They had sit there for a while not talking. It was going to be a quite ride to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had come back. They told who the other Prefects were then they sat there. Allie felt that this wasn't what they normally did. "So is everyone ready to go back?" asked Allie. She didn't like the quite much. They all nodded but Neville spoke up "I am ready. I need a break from my grandmother. Plus I can't wait to get back to Herbology" said Neville. Everyone knew that was Neville's best subject.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

They sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. No one really knew what to say. Allie was the first to leave. She needed to get some air. It was a quiet ride and Allie felt that it was her fault. Draco had caught up to her. He had somethings things to say to her. "Well, well if it isn't the Professor's daughter Allie Lupin. I was hoping that you would have the sense to not show up but I was wrong" said Draco in a mocking voice.

Allie was going to say something when Neville came up. "Leave her alone Draco. She hasn't done anything to you" said Neville. Draco laughed. "Look Longbottom's finally got a girlfriend a cheap one but none the less it is a girlfriend. How does it feel Neville to be with a poor girl that can't afford nothing?" Draco said walking away. His job was done. Now Allie was red in the face. She didn't like that because people had stopped to stare at the two of them.

Allie had a few things to say to Neville. "Thanks but no thanks. I could handle Draco Malfoy on my own. Now everyone will think that we are going out. Just leave me alone. I don't need or want you help dealing with Draco" said Allie finding a carriage and getting in. Neville followed her and got in as well. "I was just trying to help" said Neville feeling hurt. Why couldn't she just be glad that he was there?

Allie didn't smile and didn't answer. She just sat there staring off into space. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't k now what to say to that while Luna just kept reading. Allie jumped out once they were there. She wasn't watching were she was going and ran into Pansy. "Where's your boyfriend at? Did he not want to sit with you? Did you have a fight? Did he realize that he could do better" said Pansy laughing with the rest. Allie ran into the castle.

Professor McGonagall was there waiting for the first years. She saw Allie coming. "Slow down Miss. Lupin and do watch where you're going" said Professor McGonagall. Allie looked up in time to see Professor McGonagall but not enough time to stop. She ran right in to the Professor knocking them both down. "Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to run into you" said Allie trying to keep herself together.

The Professor smiled and said "Why were you running in the first place?" Allie really didn't want to say but she had to say something. "Uh I just wanted to get inside in case it started to rain" said Allie hoping that she would buy that. Minerva didn't buy that but she would let it go for now. "Well get into the Hall the feast is about to start" Professor McGonagall told her. Allie walked in and sat down at the end of the table away from everyone.

Minerva brought the first years in. Albus got up to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you know the Forest is off limits to all students. I would love to welcome Professor Umbridge to the staff as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor" said Albus smiling. Dolores got up and started to speak. "We all are going to be great friends. Should you need anything you can come to me? I look forward to teaching you" said Umbridge.

Allie wasn't listening to anything she said after that. She knew that Umbridge was lying. Dolores was the reason her father couldn't get a job now. She was looking around the Hall taking it all in. Allie was finally back at Hogwarts which she was glad for. It was her second home. Hermione had sat down beside her. "Allie I just want you to know that Draco was wrong in what he did and that we still want to be your friend. We know that you can take care of yourself but it doesn't hurt to have friends that will stick up for you" Hermione said.

Allie laughed and said "Your right but I am so used to taking care of myself and not having friends that I just snap when anyone tries to help" said Allie. Hermione really understood that but she felt that Allie needed to learn that everyone needed help from time to time. "Allie we got your back and we will not leave you" Hermione said walking back to Harry and Ron. Allie smiled it felt good to have real friends. Albus took back over.

"Minerva if you will please" said Albus turning to look at Minerva with a smile on his face. Minerva called the students up one by one and they were sorted. Once the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw Minerva took the stool and sorting hat away. "You may eat now" said Albus as food appeared on their plates. Minerva had sat back down and started to talk to Albus. "I want to keep an eye on Allie this year. I fear she is going to need it" said Minerva is a hushed voice so Umbridge wouldn't hear.

Albus nodded his head and put a bit in his mouth. Minerva worried about her students too much thought Severus. He had heard what she said seeing as he was sitting on her right. "Minerva I am sure that Allie will be fine" Severus said. Not looking up from his plate. "Sure she will" said Filius putting his two cents in. Minerva knew that but she was still worried. Albus smiled at her then stood up. "Goodnight sleep tight" said Albus. They got up and left.

Neville caught up with Allie. He just wanted someone to walk with. Allie really didn't mind that much. It would be nice to have someone to walk with. "You know you can talk to my dad about your parents. He knew them" said Allie making small talk. "I know but I would have to get ahold of him first and I really don't want to" said Neville. They walked on in silence. Once they got to the fat lady. Allie said the password and they went in.

Neville went one way while Allie went the other. Allie walked up to her dorm room. Hermione was there and so were the others. She got ready for bed then crawled in. Allie didn't feel like talking with her dorm mates tonight. She just wanted to get to sleep. Hermione wanted to say something but she knew it would be pointless.


End file.
